The 75th Hunger Games
by Mendezj450
Summary: The second I stepped onto the stage I knew that I crossed a line; the line between the real world, and the world of the Games. The rule of the Hunger Games is plain and simple. Survive. No matter whom you have to steal from, trick or kill. full sum inside
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I only own the tributes for the 75th annual Hunger Games, and a few characters from the Capitol.

**Summary: **The secondI stepped onto the stage I knew that I crossed a line; the line between the real world, and the world of the Games. The one rule of the Hunger Games is plain and simple. Survive. No matter whom you have to steal from, trick or kill just stay alive until the very end. It's the brutal truth. I guess I just never thought that I'd be one of the unfortunate teenagers that have to follow it.

Prologue: Harsh Reality 

They say that the moment you think you are going to die your life flashes before your eyes. It's a way to remember the good times. The times you spent with your family and childhood friends. The times in life when there was still innocence and your mother was still there to say "Everything is going to be okay". The flashbacks are a means to escape the harsh reality. The reality that shouts right into your face, "You are going to die. And it's going to happen right this moment".

Let me be the one to tell you that this is a lie. If it was true I would have a small smile on my face right at this moment as I remembered life back in District 4 before the games. Instead I am kneeling in matted and bloody grass before the Reaper himself. The only thing flashing before my eyes is the sunlight beaming of steel of his blood-encrusted blade. The only thought passing through my mind is just how painful it will be when he stabs my gut clean through.

This is the 75th Hunger Games.

Does it sound good?

Feel free to read and review (constructive critsism please).


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I only own the tributes for the 75th annual Hunger Games, and a few characters from the Capitol.

**Summary: **The secondI stepped onto the stage I knew that I crossed a line; the line between the real world, and the world of the Games. The rule of the Hunger Games is plain and simple. Survive. No matter whom you have to steal from, trick or kill just stay alive until the very end. It's the brutal truth. I guess I just never thought that I'd be one of the unfortunate teenagers that have to follow it.

Chapter 1: The Reaping and Departure

A faint light dances over my eyelids. Quickly I cover my eyes with the smooth comforter. But the light continues to get brighter.

"Rosalyn, It's time for you to wake up," My aunt whispers in her musical voice. My only reply is a grunt. _Today's the day_. The day that both Aunt Nhea and I have been dreading. The day my uncle has been counting down too. It's the Reaping Day for the 75th annual Hunger Games. This also means that it is the year of the Quarter Quell. In other words, the Capital chooses to make the tributes wish they were anywhere else, even Hell would be a tempting offer to flee to. And this year, there will be two tributes from each district, and then 12 Avoxes will be chosen to join us. This year, 3 champions will be allowed to leave the arena. Ontop of this, the arena chosen this year will probably be worse than the ones in the past.

"Honey please, you don't want Uncle Miles coming in here do you?" At that I whip my covers off of me and run strait to the bathroom to get ready. I turn on the shower and start my morning routine. It's not that I don't love my uncle, cause I do. It's just that we don't see eye to eye on certain things. For example: The Hunger Games.

"Rosalyn, are you almost ready?" Aunt Nhea asks from downstairs.

"Almost," I call back. The truth is I'm only in a white towel with wet hair. Quickly, I drop the towel on the floor and cross my room to the closet to get dressed. After a few minutes I emerge from my bedroom in pair of flattering black pants and a dark blue sweater, and pair of white flats to match the tank top underneath my sweater.

I give myself a once over in the mirror and pad down the stairs into the kitchen.

Uncle's face rises from behind the morning paper with a smile. To have a trained niece in the games is an honor in Districts 1, 2, and 4. Behind him stands my aunt with a frown obscuring her delicate features. By their reactions alone, I think it's safe to predict that no matter the outcome of the reaping they will end up arguing tonight. That or Nhea is displeased with my choice of clothing. She could never get over the fact that I preferred jeans and pants to dresses.

"Rosalyn, you didn't do anything to your hair. You can't go out there with a wet head." She places my breakfast in front of me and walks into her bedroom to fetch the hair dryer. I love it when she does my hair. Whenever she styles it I swear the red tint in my curls is enhanced. She should really open up her own shop. I have mentioned this to her before, but like she says every time, "we don't have enough money".

Aunt Nhea finishes styling my hair and we leave for the city square, where the Reapings take place. The square is more crowded than I have seen it in a long time. _In exactly a year in fact_. I line up with all the other girl tributes in order. All the way down the line I see the small twelve year olds. How cruel could the capital get?

A thin young woman takes the stage, She has platinum blonde hair and teal eye makeup. _That make up and hair choice is rather normal looking considering she's from the capital._

"Hey Rose," I turn at the sound of my name. A few girls down the line I see my friend, Apricot. "Good luck," she whispers. I smile and whisper the same to her. I'm not exactly sure what she meant by good luck. It could have been a 'Good luck, I hope you don't get picked' or a 'good luck, I hope you get the first spot to volunteer'.

She probably meant the latter considering the fact that I'm a "Career". Sure, this is actually illegal, but people in the wealthier districts do it anyway. The only reason I'm trained in the art of combat is because my uncle wanted me to be. The only reason I actually agreed is so I'll be prepared in case I get forced into becoming a tribute. But that's all it is to me, a precaution. Opposed to my fellow Careers, I actually have a heart. I don't want to enter the games. I don't want to become a murder. Uncle would want for me to be proud and volunteer. Because becoming a tribute for the capital is a very honorable position. Excuse my foul language, but that is a load of bull shit. What sane person would willingly go into a death match?

"Hello District 4," the lady on stage says into the microphone, "I am Dahlia Kingly and I will be the advisor to your District 4 Tributes." The crowd claps and some people even cheer (_must either be a Career or one of their parents_). The Capital anthem plays and way too soon, it's time for calling Tributes. Cue the last District 4 winner, Finnack Odair. He won the games at the age of 14. Now at the age of 25, he's become more muscular but probably lazier at the same time. At least he wasn't the type of tribute that went on a killing rampage once he set foot in the battle arena. I could tolerate him as a mentor.

"First I will draw the name from the bowl," She proceeds to the big orb with the girls names on papers. In those thousands of papers only two hold my name. Hopefully, some outside force will take pity on me and keep her from calling my name. After a few seconds, Dahlia picks out a piece of paper and walks back to the podium. "And the female tribute is…" she opens the slip of paper, "Adelphie Odair." The girl steps out from the fourteen year old section. She is the spitting image of Finnack. I can see her hands shaking slightly.

"Are there any female volunteers?" Dahlia says. Not one hand rises into the air at first. _Well, that's strange._ I make sure to keep my eyes locked in front of me. Uncle Miles is most likely glaring daggers at the fact that I'm not stepping up. Dahlia wears a confused expression. _Of course she's confused. District 4 hasn't had to choose a tribute unwillingly in decades. _Without thinking it through I raise my hand up in the air and shout out the words I never thought I'd do willingly, "I volunteer!" Slowly, I walk up to the side of the stage and next to Dahlia who wears a pleasant smile.

"And what is your name dear?"

"Rosalyn Kentwood."

"District 4 give a round of applause for your female Tribute!"

_Damn, what did I just do?_ The turmoil and circle of profane words inside my mind are hidden behind polite smile. _Appearance is everything._ That is what my trainer always said.

"And now, for the male tribute!" Dahlia makes a move towards the big bowl however it's unnecessary. Immediately, a blonde teenager raises his arm in the air and shouts "I volunteer!" and he walks his way onto the stage with a gleaming grin. I honestly think he must be physiologically unstable for wearing a smile that big for this occasion. I've seen his face at the training grounds before; I'm positive he's a Career.

"Good, now what is your name?" Dahlia holds out her microphone to the boy.

"Aiden Weitz." He says with a broad smile. But I can see through it. _His game plan is to charm the audience into supporting him._ He then steps back beside me; a little to close for comfort if you ask me.

"District 4, give it up for your Tributes," Dahlia says cheerily into the microphone and the crowd claps.

"Always remember, you're a champion. You can do this Rosie." My uncle finally ends his "you-can-do-anything" speech and gives me a large hug. I rest my head on his shoulder and hug him tightly.

"I'm going to miss you, Uncle Miles," I murmur into his burgundy shirt and struggle to keep the tears from spilling over my cheeks. He simply pats my head and replies with an "I'll miss you too, Rosie." _Is my uncle seriously treating this situation as if I'm only going away for some sort of summer camp?_ I let go of the embrace and instantly Aunt Nhea hugs me tightly.

"You'll make it through this, Rose," she whispers, "You have to." I look up to see her grey eyes become glassy with tears.

The train speeds by the green and lush landscape. My forehead rests on the window. Every second I am brought farther and farther from my home. And I many not even come back.

"Okay," Dahlia's cheery voice breaks my depressing thoughts, "So we will arrive at the capital in the morning. And then you will be handed over to your stylists." She sits at the table with her black binder laying open on the table. Aiden is sitting across from her. He is finishing off his desert. And next to him sits Finnack. They seemed to have bonded already.

"Okay," Finnack says while clapping his hands together, "Lets get down to business. What are your strengths?" Aiden speaks up immediately.

"Knifes, they are my specialty," he says with a smirk.

"What about you girly?" Finnack asks turning in his seat to face me. I don't get up from my seat from the window but answer him anyway.

"Well first, my name is Rose," I say with a roll of my eyes and a smirk, "But I'm really good with hand to hand combat. I prefer the dual blades." Finnack eyes widen.

"Really? That's impressive." Dahlia looks up from her binder with a confused expression. It's probably due to the fact that dual blades haven't been used before in the Hunger Games. She bobs her head to the side so her short platinum blonde hair bobs with it.

"What are dual blades?"

"They're two curved blades that go together perfectly. Typically one blade is used in a defensive manner, kind of like a shield, and the other for more offensive purposes." I answer. The conversation then goes off into strategy. What we should do once we get into the arena and who it would be best to form alliances with. I just tune out their discussion and let my mind wander.

"Rose?" I look up to see both Finnack and Aiden looking at me with expectant expressions.

"Sorry," I apologize with a small smile, "I didn't catch that last bit." Finnack shakes his had and takes another sip of his drink while Aiden puts on a knowing smirk.

"What?" I ask with an aggravated edge in my voice.

"Nothing," Aiden dismisses it, "I just asked you who you would want to alliance with?"

"Uhm, I didn't really watching any other of the reapings" I start, "Well I mean of course I did because it is mandatory, but I didn't really pay much attention. I thought we'd just end up becoming allies with the other careers," I finish with a shrug.

Well it turns out that my opinion is very important for this decision. _What I don't understand is why we have to decide this now, but whatever. _ The three of us retreated into another train car where a large TV and couch. I got stuck sitting next to Aiden; whose leg was once again a little to close to mine. Does this happen by accident or is he deliberately doing that? Finnack starts the tapes with District 1. Of course both are volunteer careers. The female tribute's name is Shimmer. The second she steps on stage, the camera zooms in on her and Aiden's mouth drops instantly (with good reason, too). Shimmer is absolutely gorgeous. She is strawberry blonde curls with amber glowing eyes. She's really tall (at least 5'8) with long legs. And the worse part is the fact that she is muscular, yet _thin._ I mean how does someone really achieve that? I'm toned because of my training so I'm not masculine looking, but there is no way I could ever look that hot. After my assessment, I realize that I have to physically close Aiden's mouth for him.

"Down boy," I tease him but keep my eyes on the screen. Aiden turns his head and gives me a look. My smirk probably didn't go unnoticed. Next is the district one male. And man is that guy big. He looks like he could snap any neck with just a twitch of his fingers. These are definitely the two I should be careful around. Next are the careers from District 2 and tributes from District 3. If you ask me, none of them seem very memorable. The red-headed girl from District 5 seems nervous when she first enters the stage; but she quickly composes herself. The District 6 kids don't seem like much of a threat. So they exit my mind the second I move on to District 7. The female tribute is named Isilina. She'll be a contender without a doubt. The next pair of tributes that catch my eye are the ones from District 9. Sparrow, the girl, is my height so that's probably a disadvantage for her, but she holds herself very well. I'm guessing she knows how to use some kind of weapon. And then there is Jedrick, the male tribute. He is incredibly buff; I'm surprised the stage didn't break under his weight. Once the reaping from District 10 starts I begin to zone out. However, I do remember a tall boy from that district with black hair, a cute little girl with a bob haircut from 11, and a young (and attractive) volunteer from 12 with olive colored skin.

"So, what do you think, Rose?"

"Well, besides the careers, I'd probably want to ally with the girl from District 9, Sparrow. She looks like she may have a fighting chance."

"That's it?" Finnack asks with an unreadable expression.

"She's all that really stood out to me."

"Okay. It's getting late and you two need your rest," Finnack says as he turns off the TV. Caine and I stand up and murmur our goodnights to him. As we walk toward our rooms Caine attempts to start some small talk.

"So are you excited?" he asks as we reach the outside of my room.

"Uhm," _I probably shouldn't mention that I am actually dreading it_, "Yeah, I'm sure the dressing up and interviews will be fun."

"What about the actual games?"

"I bet they'll be interesting considering the range of Tributes this year." I say with a nod, "I'm sorry but I am really tired. So I'm just going to go to bed now." I quickly slip in my door and quickly strip off my pants and sweater so only my underclothes remain on my person. The soft covers envelope me as I drift off into a deep sleep.

So what do you think?

Feel free to critique or give suggestions :)


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** I only own the tributes for the 75th annual Hunger Games, and a few characters from the Capitol.

**Summary: **(Find it in the Prologue and Chapter 1)

Chapter 2: The Capital:

"Rose?"

"What?" I look up from my breakfast to see everyone at the table staring at me. "Sorry, I zoned out again," I apologize with a small smile.

"You should probably take care of that," Finnack says, "You do that in the area, and you're as good as gone."

"It won't happen again."

"Anyway," Dahlia says after a short silence, "I was telling you that since we are now in the Capital both Rose and Aiden have to be ready to step off the train any minute and meet their stylists." Dahlia then goes onto read the rest of our schedule. We reach our destination within 5 minutes and I am ushered into a large room with an array of beauty tools.

"You must be Rosalyn!" I turn around to see the source of the highly pitched voice. In front of me stands a tall woman with the most peculiar hair style I have ever seen. Short pieces of teased hair rested directly on the top of hear head; wile the bangs in the front crossed over one eye in a wave. And then she had a large amount of pin strait hair flowing down her back. The overall color was a deep blue. _Did she really mean for her head to look like a large rain cloud?_ "I am Demitra" she says in her pitchy voice, "And these two are Nema and Kiwi." Demitra points to a lime green man with a shaved head (Kiwi) and a petite woman with long lemon yellow hair(Neema).

"Hello," I say with a small wave, "So, where should we start?" The trio squeal with delight talking about how cute I am and how cooperative I am acting. They waste no time getting into the beauty routine. First every single part of my body is waxed. Thankfully, I shaved before I came here otherwise it would have hurt a lot more. And then they proceed to tell put a bunch of lotions and creams on my skin. Once, my body is to their liking, the eccentric trio say their goodbyes leaving me alone in nothing but a shear teal robe. _I guess I'll be meeting my head stylist next._ As if on cue, the double doors open revealing a tall and slim man.

On every inch of skin I saw, he had intricate designs of gold that weren't noticeable until the sunlight hit them. His hair was jet black and strait. But the weirdest part was his eyes. They were a _very_ pale gold. From a distance it honestly looks like he doesn't have pupils at all. _Why would anyone want to look so absurd?_

"Hello Rosalyn," He said in a very smooth voice, "My name is Gemma." He held out his hand in a manner that his fingers pointed downwards. _What am I supposed to do, kiss it?_

"Hi," I answered as I awkwardly shook his hand.

"Now," he claps his hands and starts to circle me. "Let's get strait to work. Why don't you de-robe?" Slowly, I drop the robe and cross my arms over my chest. It's not that I'm prude or anything… It's just that I don't exactly like the idea of being stark naked in front of some man I hardly know.

"You'll be an easy one to work with, Rose. You're shapely yet not to curvy; well except for your hips. You're not petite, yet you're not some Amazon woman." _Thanks for telling me that I am basically average looking but with large hips, Gemma_. "I have you're looked planned out. We will give you a sensual look, but still cover up enough to tease the audience. I get this aura of innocence when I am around you." _If he is talking about innocence in sexual terms, then, boy is he right._ "The contrast of your personality and the sexy clothing will do well with the crowd."

"So we're doing the whole girl-next-door thing?"

"Yes," Gemma answers as he grasps hold of my wrists and pry them from my chest. "You will be the embodiment of the girl that everyone wants, but can't have."

And get to work he did. The first thing the team did was oil my entire body down. Gemma said we weren't going to overdue the whole sex thing. How is _body oil_ not overdoing it? Demetria proceeded to put mousse and crème in my hair to accentuate the curls; while Kiwi and Neema placed these strange drops of liquid all over my body that dried on contact. Apparently, their use is to make it seem like I just got out of the ocean or something. When the team was finished with my body, I was so relieved. _It's weird feeling three pairs of hands groping and prodding your body at once. _But that relief quickly flooded my body when I saw the garment Gemma wanted me to wear. It was a halter dress that had a _very_ low back and stopped two inches above the knee. The worst part is that it is entirely made of netting. Of course there is some skin colored cloth that covers up the most privet parts; _and_ the netting is more concentrated above these specific areas. But my legs and belly can easily be seen when I am actually forced to put the dress on. I'll give Gemma one thing; the dress is very nice with the few scattered glittering seashells. But I've never pictured myself wearing this type of dress.

"Are you ready for the finishing touch?" Gemma asks from behind me.

"Yes, lay it on me." He pulls out a pale pick seashell and places it in my hair right above the left ear. It does go nicely with my "messy" styled curls.

"What do you think, Rose?" Gemma asks with an expectant expression.

"I think I've never looked better." I say with a small smile. That's only partly a lie. Sure, I look really nice. I just think I look a little to "on display" for my taste at the same time. Before I have time to recollect myself I am ushered out of the studio and into the stable where our chariots are. The weirdest part is the looks I get from a good amount of the guys and glares from some girls. _This never happened at home_. I reach the District 4 chariot where Aiden is waiting. He is shirtless (of course) with the same dried liquid to look like he has spent time by the sea. All he is wearing on his lower (very low) half is a pair of frayed jean shorts. This leaves the very definable "V" out in the open. I don't really understand our theme._ Is he like the fisherman and I'm the catch of the day?_ Aiden turns around and the second he sees me his eyes bulge.

"Please don't look at me like that." I tell him with a slight glare. Aiden's eyes stop lingering on my hips and his eyes connect with mine.

"Like what?" he questions. I roll my eyes and sit on the edge of the carriage floor with my legs dangling over the side. He decides to sit next to me and whispers,"So now that you have seen everyone, who are we siding with? the other Careers?" I lift my head and look around the stables. The beginning of the Career pack are gathered in a corner. And then each district tributes stick together in their pairs with few exceptions. The black haired boy from district 10 is talking with the boy from 12 and girl Sparrow from 9. districts 11 and 8 are huddled together. And Terra from district 5, Jedrick from 9, and the thin girl from 7 are all standing alone.

"Honestly, I would like to side with Jedrick the most. But then again, I'm too afraid to approach him." I say eyeing him. _For a frightening and (slightly) over muscular guy, he is very attractive_. Jedrick turns his head and catches my eye. Instantly, I turn my gaze away. _You can't be thinking about that kind of stuff now._

"You're in the Hunger Games now, Rose," Finnick speaks up from behind us, "You can't let that fear follow you in the area. Otherwise, you'll never last."

"Thanks, for the words of encouragement, Finn." I say with my classic eye roll.

"Aiden, could you leave Rose and me alone for a moment?" He asks without looking at me.

"Sure thing, Boss." Aiden says with a smile and walks off to the rest of the Careers. Finnack takes his old place next to me on the carriage.

"First, I'd like to thank you for taking my little sister's place in the reaping. And second, I don't want you befriending the Careers."

"Really?" I raise an eyebrow in confusion. Finn turns his gaze onto me with a very serious expression.

"You could win this game, Rose," he says staring into my eyes, "You could go all the way. I'm going to dedicate most my time into getting you out of that arena."

"What about Aiden?"

"I'm going to help him to of course. But right now, you're my priority." Finn's intense gaze calms a little

"Wow. I honestly didn't know you cared so much."

"I know a lot of things, Rose. And I am sure that you are going to survive this, no matter if you truly believe the same thing. Now get on the carriage; it's time." Finnick helps me stand up and Aiden bounds over to us and takes his place too. "Aiden, I need you to put your hand around Rose's waist– "

"What?" I ask incredulously.

"And Rose, I need you to stand there and look pretty; innocent, yet smoldering."

"So basically I'm just playing the part of the trophy?" My voice drips with anger.

"Just for now," Finn winks, "This is only the first stage of your image." We do as we're told as the District 4 carriage starts rolling out the stable and into the street. Cheers and shouts fill my eardrums and I begin to feel a headache coming already. Nonetheless, I start waving gracefully and put on my smoldering (_hopefully) _eyes. _How can Finnack switch from a serious aura into a flirty one so quickly like that? And why is he so concerned with me?_

"You and Finn seemed to be having a really intense talk back there." Chris's whisper interrupted my thoughts. Well, that or the fact that his hand slipped lower to grasp my hip rather than my waist.

"Yeah, he was giving me pointers on what to do when I get in the arena."

"Why couldn't have I been there to hear it?"

"I think Finnick means for us to survive separately once we're in the arena."

"Really?" he seems to ponder of my statement, "Then why should we put up a united front now for the capital." Aiden's thumb begins to rub circles on my hip as he flexes his arm in a way to hold me closer to him.

"You could stop doing that you know." I state abruptly while I continue to wave and smile to the crowd. _They're really eating this shit up._

"Doing what?" he asks, his tone seemingly innocent.

"Getting all lovey dovey on my hip for starters."

"Oh, so you don't like it." Aiden slips his thumb in between a part of the netting where it's sheer. His thumb on my bare skin feels foreign yet slightly pleasing…._What the heck!_ Instantly, a blush crosses my nose and covers my cheeks.

"If you don't stop that now, I swear I will rip you apart once we're out of the audiences eyes." My harsh whisper seems to resonate with him cause his hand returns to my waist.

"You won't be saying that much longer, Rose."

"Oh please," I mutter under my breath as all conversation ceases for the rest of the chariot ride.

You Like?

Read and review.


End file.
